1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image readers.
2. Related Art
So far, an image reader has been proposed, which is configured to read images on both sides of a document sheet with two image sensors. In the image reader, after a document detecting sensor detects a leading end of the document sheet, each of the two image sensors separately begins to capture image data of a corresponding one of the sides of the document sheet after a lapse of a predetermined time for the corresponding one of the sides. Further, after the document detecting sensor detects a trailing end of the document sheet, each the two image sensors separately stops capturing the image data at a time when a predetermined time for the corresponding one of the sides has elapsed.